Magic Instrument
The ability to wield or create magic instruments. Sub-power of Musical Instrument Manipulation. Variation of Mystic Object. Not to be confused with Musical Weaponry. Also Called *Arcane/Magical/Mystic/Mystical Instrument Capabilities User can create and/or wield various forms of enchanted instruments that suits their needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are capable of being powered by or creating a wide variety or magical powers that often yield impressive results. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The instruments can serve as the best offensive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The user's weapons are able to destroy whatever get in their way with sheer physical strength. *Magic: Users are able to wield and control different forms of magical powers **Elemental Magic: Users are able to control magical elements. **Magic Infusion: Empower the instrument with almost any kind of magic. **Magic Empowerment: The user's instrument can be empowered by magical concepts or items. **Magical Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate magical energy forces. *Music Magic *Musical Empathy *Spell Casting/Musical Spell Casting Associations *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Mystic Object *Powerful Objects *Spiritual Weaponry *Weapon Proficiency *Scientific Weaponry *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Due to it being a blank slate for any type of power, it may be weak against stronger weapons. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Weapon may be limited to certain types of magic. *May require skill to play instruments to full effectiveness. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Guitar Villain Miraculous Ladybug.png|Guitar Villain (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to send out powerful shockwaves with his guitar, as well as force others to headbang violently when struck by its notes. Sartana of the Dead El Tigre.jpg|With her mystic guitar, Sartana of the Dead (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) is able to raise the dead, creating her own army of skeleton banditos. Django El Tigre.jpg|Possessing his own mystic guitar, Django of the Dead (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) has all of the same powers as his grandmother. Valhellen Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|With the power of his mighty axe, Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) is embued with the power and title of "Viking God of Rock." Pied Piper.jpg|With his magic flute, the Pied Piper (Shrek Forever After) is able to control whatever the flute's setting is targeted using its notes. Muses of Magic Barbie.jpg|Muses of Magic (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) are abel to cast powerful spells through their instruments. Erik the Viking Horn Resounding.jpg|The Horn Resounding (Erik the Viking) is a powerful relic. Blowing on it once awakens the gods, blowing it a second time opens the gates of Valhalla and blowing it a third time sends the blower back to Midgard. Bloodborne Hunter Player.jpg|Hunters (Bloodborne) are able to use magic bells for summoning, banishing and other arcane effects. Chime Maiden Bloodborne.jpg|Chime Maidens (Bloodborne) use bells to summon monsters to fight for them. Chime Maiden Bloodborne.gif|Chime Maidens using bells to summon the One Reborn. Brador Bloodborne.jpg|Brador (Bloodborne) is able to use his magic bell to invade hunters who try to uncover the secret of the nightmare. Bloodborne Small Resonant Bell.png|The Small Resonant Bell (Bloodborne) can be used to travel across other worlds to help other hunters. Bloodborne Sinister Resonant Bell.png|The Sinister Resonant Bell (Bloodborne) allows hunters to invade other hunters from across different worlds. Bloodborne Beckoning Bell.png|The Beckoning Bell (Bloodborne) allows hunters to summon other hunters to assist them. Bloodborne Old Hunter Bell.jpg|The Old Hunter Bell (Bloodborne) is able to summon hunters from the Hunter's Nightmare to assist them. Bloodborne Choir bell.png|The Choir Bell (Bloodborne) grants vigor and healing to all cooperators. Demyx.jpg|With the power of his sitar Arpeggio, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) is able to control water. Link_Ocarina_of_Time.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) can perform a variety of magical feats with the Ocarina of Time, such as Time Travel, Storm Generation, and Teleportation. Amalla1.jpg|Amalla Su (Love Hina) wields a magical flute that enables her to control the weather. AdultSu1.jpg|In her adult form, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is able to perform magical feats by playing a sitar. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power